


Give In

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With their parents finally escaping the nest and leaving the Quad's alone for a few days, it takes less then a hour for Dicky and Nicky Harper to be wrestling shirtless on the ground for control of the television. Even shorter a time to get them cumming through their pants.
Relationships: Dicky Harper/Dawn Harper, Nicky Harper/Dawn Harper, Nicky Harper/Dicky Harper, Nicky Harper/Ricky Harper, Ricky Harper/Dawn Harper, Ricky Harper/Dicky Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Give In

When they had found out that they would be having quads, they knew they were in for a difficult time. They had expected one child to raise and possibly have another a year or two after. Instead they got four at once. It was as torturous for the Harper parents as one may have expected. Especially while attempting to run a sporting store at the same time.

They couldn’t even use their children as “free” labour at the store, as despite their best interests in trying to help. All four of them were mostly useless, with only Nicky having any ability to help them. By taking over the kitchen in the shop cafe every so often, but even then food always took too long as he was OCD about everything. The boy just couldn’t understand that most people just wanted something simple like a hot dog while shopping, not a four course meal cooked by a teenager.

After years of looking after the four, the parents finally decided that the children were old enough to look after at least themselves while they took some time away from the household. Blissfully unaware of what was currently going on in the Harper Household.

A shirtless Nicky and Dicky Harper, wrestling for domination on the living room floor. The television remote lying next to the wrestling teenage boys, somewhat forgotten in their battle for control of the television and the fight. The pair made it barely even an hour into their parents being away. The pair were being watched by an annoyed Ricky, who was muttering to himself about having meathead brothers.

“Just give up! You know you can’t pin me!” Dicky smirked, on top of the wrestling pair. Having a clear advantage by wearing shorts in comparison to the very skinny jeans that his brother preferred. Which were at least now a normal dark blue over the colourful versions that the pre-teen version of his Quad preferred.

“N-NEVER!” Nicky growled back, attempting to fight back. While he had grown up nicely in the last few years, the sixteen-year-old boy just wasn’t up for the challenge of a now far musculine Dicky. The boy had bulked up in Australia, and had kept the work up ever since. Even if his parents weren’t going to let him surf or wrestle with animals, like his exchange family had.

Despite all of that, Nicky wasn’t going to give into Dicky. Thus was fighting back with all of his strength. Dicky rolled his eyes at the attempt coming from the skinnier boy and grabbed onto the other boy’s arms, pinning the twink down on the rug with a wide cocky smirk on his face. Knowing full well that there was no way that his quad could defeat him now.

The teen wasn’t expecting for the fight to turn dirty however, with Nicky making a move that unknowingly changed everything about their wrestling match. He pushed his crotch up, allowing it to come into contact with his brothers. While it had been happening throughout their wrestling, it had never been for this long or this direct. With Dicky and Nicky quickly realising what was touching. Their eye contact intensified as neither boy moved away.

Each feeling their heart beginning to race and their cocks beginning to twitch to life.

Neither knew if they should give into it or pull away.

While both of them would forever argue that they weren’t the one to begin doing it, Nicky and Dicky found themselves beginning to lightly grind against each other. Dicky continued to pin his Quad brothers as their hips did most of the newest fight. A fight that was quickly beginning to get to the teenage boy. With both of them feeling their above-average cocks growing inside of their boxer-briefs. One struggling more than the other due to his choice of clothing for the day.

Their new style of fighting was quickly beginning to affect the other male in the Quad four. Ricky’s eyes widened from the shock as they trailed down his brother’s bodies and saw their crotches grinding against each other. The blonde’s hand moved down slowly to his crotch, the boy beginning to grope and palm himself secretly through his jeans. With the sensation and the sight, having Ricky joining his brother’s in an erect state.

A state that was very noticeable on Dicky, whose shorts were quick to tent out from his length. With the teen under him being very aware that Dicky’s cock was far girthier than his own. He wasn’t entirely sure on the length, due to the oddness of the angle they were grinding at.

As the shirtless brothers humped each other, while being watched by their other brother; they forgot the fourth member of the Quads.

Their sister, Dawn.

Who was softly making her way down the stairs behind them and getting the full picture of everything that was going on. With the girl’s mouth dropping open as she stared at Nicky and Dicky before flickering her eyes to where Ricky was attempting to hide the fact that he was pleasuring himself to the view of it.

It had been a long time since the girl could remember seeing any of her brothers in a state like this, with the girl having caught them naked a few times when they shared a room as children. But once she moved out, it died down to the very rare occasion where she caught them with an unfortunate hard-on, or they walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Even worse for the girl were the times they left their bedroom door open and she saw one of the teenage boys in nothing but their underwear. 

Even though they had done that less and less over the last year and a bit, with the sixteen-year-old boys getting more private about their growing bodies. From what the girl could see of her brother’s crotches at the moment, all three of them had more than grown since the last time she had them with morning wood or pesky random hard-ons.

They had grown a lot.

She wanted to scream out and tell her brother’s that they were disgusting and they should stop it, but the girl instead found herself unable to stop watching what was going on. Dawn stopped her movements on the staircase and just stared at Nicky and Dicky’s dueling crotches.

With his breathing getting heavier and the boy panting a little, Dicky moved slightly to grind his cock harder against Nicky’s while looking at the boy directly. He was outright humping Nicky’s cock, causing friction between the two raging hard lengths. Sliding up and down along his cock, pushing down hard. As he did so, they snarled. Trying not to moan at each other. Dicky’s grip tightened on Nicky’s wrists while grinding down. Pinning him in place. The older teen began to notice that Nicky was quickly growing far more attractive, with the longer, more wild messier dark brown hair and thicker eyebrow. A combo that looked fairy good against his brother’s slightly tanned skin tone.

Huskily and a little hornily, Dicky purred out: “Ready to give up… Nicky…?”

“N-no…” Breathed out Nicky, grinding upwards. Fighting all urges to moan.

Dicky pushed his cock harder on his quad, grinding roughly. His hips weren’t holding back, either, rolling back and forth to hump Nicky. Grunting as he did so. Rubbing their cocks. Ricky and Dawn were in shock how eagerly Dicky humped the boy. There was no hiding it, no lying about it. Dicky’s hips were rolling with intent and neediness to grind on Nicky.

“T-th-that the best you c-c-c-can do?” Nicky panted out, pushing upwards.

“No.” The long-haired hunk growled. His hips pulled away and for a moment there was distance between their dicks. Then he slammed down full force, their cocks smashed together with passion. This time, Nicky was helpless.

“AHH-AHH!” Nicky got out, finally moaning out loudly. His cock throbbed violently as Dicky humped him, that meaty dick pressing down roughly.

Listening to the sound of Nicky moan got to Ricky, who couldn’t help it anymore and didn’t even bother hiding the fact he was pleasuring himself. The blond’s hand slipped into his jeans and boxer briefs, grabbing his cock and beginning to stroke. Sinking into the couch, moving up and down his teenage dick. Biting his lip hard, watching in awe as Dicky grinded their brother. He felt a strange mix of jealousy and arousal, but that just meant pumping his dick faster.

Dicky grit his teeth hard and started to slide his cock against Nicky’s. Feeling the heat passing between their dicks and intense friction. This felt better than jerking off. His stiff tent felt like it was sliding along silk while pushed into Nicky’s cock.

“Ngh… fu-fuck, Nicky!” He moaned out as their cocks thrust harder. Moving his hips like a saw, sliding on the thin dick. “J-just give up! I won!”

“N-No y-you didn’t!” Nicky cried out, attempting to push back.

But Dicky thrust down, pinning his quad and forcing their cocks fully together. He was starting to sweat and flex his muscular chest, defining his six-pack while their bodies hovered inches apart. Both of them threw their heads back. Dicky’s cock throbbed harder still and his hands gripped the slim wrists tight. Squeezing down as he grinded.

“G-G-Give up!” Dicky panted out, the muscular Quad releasing a needy voice-cracking grunt as his orgasm got closer.

“Ne-never… gonna happe- AHH! NGH!” Nicky grit his teeth and bucked up into Dicky. Shivering beneath his brother and throbbing harder than ever as something warm spilled between them. Oozing through his underwear, a hot load of cum filled Nicky’s pants. Ropes of it filled the space between their cocks; Nicky couldn’t believe grinding with Dicky made him cum. “Oh shit-!”

Nicky wasn’t the only one however, Dicky’s edge had been brought to the forefront and sixteen-year-old couldn’t hold it in.

“F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! N-NICK!” Dicky cried out. His eyes rolled back as he bucked forward and felt his cock beginning to pulse and pump its thick white liquid into the thin black fabric of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. A flowing river of cum filled them, and oozed through into a dark stain on his shorts. “D-damn I didn’t mean to…! I didn’t think-”

“Me neither…” Nicky moaned, feeling Dicky cum. Their hips kept moving, neither cock shrunk. Soon after cumming the brothers were at it again, grinding their cum-coated dicks. “You came on me…”

“N-Nuh-uh! You came on me!” Dicky protested.

Nicky growled at him, bucking his hips. “Ju-just keep fucking grinding!”

“W-Why?” Dicky finally questioned, senses slowly coming back to the teenage boy about the fact he was humping his Quad.

“Cause it feels fucking good, dumbass?” Nicky moaned as they throbbed.

Their blond brother couldn’t believe it. Not only did they cum on each other from grinding dicks, but Nicky wanted it again. His body tensed up with a grunt as he stroked his dick, moving up and down hard. Fapping his cock with a dirty moan, the teen decided to suggest something.

“Y-You could do it naked…” Ricky grunted out, the blond still stroking himself within his jeans and boxer briefs. “It would feel even better…”

Dicky and Nicky almost jumped. They’d entirely forgotten about him being back there, jerking off watching their cocks slip together. Dicky’s ass swinging back and forth, their cocks throbbing in their tents. He was as big a perv as they were.

“Sure…” Dicky bit his lip. Humping Nicky with renewed vigor, feeling the hot cum squish on his dick. “If you strip us when you’re done.”

“I would be done faster… if you two stripped each other and made out while you were doing it…” Ricky admitted, his hormones not even caring that he was telling this to his brothers.

His thought process was agreed upon by their sister, whose hand had slipped into her own skinny jeans and panties. Fingers working her juices out. She moaned softly while fingering her pussy, rubbing the pink lips vigorously and pushing the digits inside. While Ricky’s hand slammed along his dick. Jerking off hard to the view as Nicky suddenly leaned in to capture Dicky’s lips in a rough kiss. They moaned, surprised when their lips locked together. Sealed by their heat. At last their shirtless chests touched, pressing their defined abs together while both teens’ hips rocked back and forth. Dicky and Nicky’s kiss was intense, full of tongues that battled for dominance inside Nicky’s mouth. 

“Mmm, fucking kiss…” Ricky grunted out, moaning loudly from the sight in front of him. The teen a little shocked that all it took was for Nicky to attempt to take the television controller from Dicky. He worked his dick hard, thumb rubbing the tip. Working in his slick precum.

Dicky finally released Nicky. Grinding his hips, arms supporting him on either side of Nicky’s face. Throbbing hard as ever before. Their kiss broke only for a moment but the grinding refused to falter. “Strip us now.”

Immediately after, their lips were locked again and his tongue deep down Nicky’s throat.

Ricky was about to move when another captured by the dominance and sexual neediness coming from Dicky Harper interrupted him and began doing it. So Nicky’s hands stayed on Dicky’s hips, bucking into the boy and pulling him closer. A nervous Dawn had come down to join her brothers before bending down on the floor and beginning to work on Dicky’s shorts. The need to see the muscular sixteen-year-old naked was too much for the girl. She peeled the shorts down over Dicky’s ass, careful to have her fingers hooked into those and his underwear. The black fabric was coated in beads of cum, all smeared in. Lowering them all at once over the tanned cheeks.

The girl gulped as she came into view of her brother’s naked ass, while able to see a little of his cock from the position she was in. Taking in the view, the girl whispered:“O-oh god…”

Dicky’s ass was small yet firm, with muscular cheeks flexed tightly. Hiding his virgin hole from view, continuing to move the ass down so their cocks could grind. Ricky got the better view as he could see the cock. Coated in a thick layer of cum, pulsing needily. Despite it belonging to one of his siblings, the sixteen-year-old blond couldn’t help but find it one of the hottest things he had seen since he had spied on Mack and Jasper showering side by side at school.

Dawn hesitated for a moment before reaching between the boys. She gasped upon feeling their cocks, both grinding still intent on hitting her soft palms. Licking her lips, Dawn proceeded to fumble with Nicky’s jeans. Undoing them was a struggle as the two boys humped. Though in reality neither cared for Dawn’s hand interrupting. It was only when she peeled down the skinny jeans and cum flooded underwear did they really go back at it. 

If Dicky’s load was big, Nicky’s load was gigantic. He’d pumped enough in there to stain the whole front of his jeans. They could almost be bleached white. Dawn couldn’t help but bring the fabric to her lips and nose. Tasting and smelling her brother. Ricky motioned her over upon the sight, drawing his sister to the couch.

Once she was out of the way, the naked brothers resumed making out and moving their hips. Grinding dicks bare together, moaning down each other’s throats. Both of their cocks were hard as steel, sliding against the other. Nicky’s six and a half inches hard up against Dicky’s soda-can thick six and three quarters. All the while their tongues twisted together, each boy sucking on them whenever they pushed into his mouth.

“I can’t believe they’re still going!” Ricky exclaimed, taking a deep whiff of Dicky. He moaned, sinking lower and working his dick faster. It twitched in his hand, grinding on his tight clothes. He would be just like them, nutting into his pants. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Dawn fingered her tight pussy, sniffing Nicky’s cum. Shivering with delight upon smelling the musk. Her fingers pumped in and out with vigor. Sliding in and out of her pussy rougher.

“W-Wanna strip me, too?” Ricky blushed, not wanting to be the only Quad boy not to be stripped by Dawn.

Dawn looked over as Ricky beat his cock. “No… cum first. And i’ll, um… I’ll lick it up,”

“R-Really?” Ricky blushed. When he got a nervous nod from the girl, Ricky began pumping his cock furiously. Ricky growled deeply as pleasure rocked his system, beginning to move his hand at a wild pace. Tensing up, his balls drew in close as orgasm approached. Ricky’s toes curled. “Ungh… oh fucking gawd yes! I’m gonna cum!”

Three pairs of eyes drifted to him. Two half heartedly. Ricky gasped and moaned out of control as his cum shot thick, flooding his boxers with a river of spunk. His eyes rolled back while shooting, coating his hand and rolling down his crotch. 

“Aww fuuuck…” He groaned, spent as the flow stopped.

“Damn Ricks, how much did you cum!” Nicky teased, as he watched Ricky’s hand pull out. Coated in his creamy load.

As it dripped from his fingers, Ricky moaned. Dawn took him by the wrist and began lapping at him with hunger. Eating up his cream. “Uhm… I feel like my balls are empty… And damn that’s hot, Dawn!”

“Come on Dawn! Suck the real thing clean.” Dicky grinned, having rolled off of Nicky in order to watch their sister get some of their brother’s cream. Nicky was none too happy to stop grinding, but he too wanted to see this.

Ricky quickly stripped his shirt off and threw it aside. His body was smooth and undefined, but slim like Nicky. Dawn removed the blond’s pants, eagerly yanking them down his slender legs and throwing them aside. Glad that the stuck up smarty-pants boy was gone, replaced by the intelligent blond hottie. She peeled his boxers down around his ankles, letting six-inches of raging hard dick pop free. He came a pool of cum inside them, which ran down in small streams. He wasn’t too thick, nor too thin. Ricky’s balls were trimmed smooth, making him look a little bigger, but still smaller than his hairy brothers.

Even then it was above average and had the girl just as turned on.

She licked her lips, wrapping a hand around that dick. Starting to work the cum into his shaft with a moan. It was glistening coated in that thick, gooey load. So tempting and hot that Dawn couldn’t help but lean in to engulf it. Taking the shaft deep in her mouth, tongue wrapped around to taste the sweetness.

“Mmmm!!!” She drooled at the warmth and sweet taste, beginning to bob on the tip. Dawn’s hand worked his shaft eagerly, rubbing it in more. Taking it out of her mouth with a moan, the girl cried out. “Fuck this tastes amazing, Ricky!”

“You should give him a proper blowie and taste it from the actual source.” Dicky smirked, giving the blond boy a wink when he saw how much Dawn working his cock was getting to him.

Dawn didn’t respond. She was already sucking Ricky’s cock again, bobbing on his pink tip.

Deciding to see if he could get some as well, Nicky caught Dicky’s attention. The boy stroked his still throbbing cock as he suggested: “Why don’t you show our sister how it’s done…”

Dicky raised his eyebrow, rolling back onto Nicky and resuming their grinding with a purr. He leaned in, capturing a kiss. “Yeah? You want to suck this dick? Only fair since you lost.”

“You suck me, then I’ll suck you, Big boy…” Nicky purred back, leaning back and parting his legs a little. Ready for Dicky to have full access to his leaking, throbbing cock.

Dicky growled deeply. “Oh, hell no! I won the match, I at least deserve the first blowie!”

“Suck me first, and I’ll let you have first access…” Nicky offered, with a lustful purr. Giving his brother a deep kiss to seal the offer. Thankfully the argument ended there, though not without a grunt. Dicky hesitantly climbed down between Nicky’s open legs, and wrapped a hand around his sticky cock. It still smelled like cum. Dicky stroked the shaft a few times as he mulled it over, but soon enough wrapped his lips around the tip. “Mmm… that’s it, Dick. Suck your brother good!”

“Oh f-fuck, Nick… is he any good?” Ricky moaned out, looking over to see what was going on. The boy ran his hand through his sister’s locks as she sucked away on his six-inch cock. Pushing her down gently.

Nicky shrugged with a wide grin, laying back. His fingers twisted into Dicky’s hair, starting to hump up into the soft lips. Dicky gagged around him while adjusting to the size and length fucked into his mouth. Pushing him down further with a lustful grunt, Nicky twitched on his tongue. Shrugging himself, Ricky followed and rested back, getting comfortable as he was blown by his sister while watching his brother suck another brother.

Suffice to say, Dicky didn’t enjoy the cock ramming his throat. He pushed down on Nicky’s thighs, pinning the dark-haired chef so he could go at his own pace. Bobbing up and down slowly, using his tongue to lap all over the thickness.

Dawn and Dicky sucked their brothers off nice and slow, only taking in a few inches. Their hands did the rest of the work. Dawn took the dick deeper, sliding it along her tongue and a little into her throat. Jerking Ricky off nice and faster, squeezing tight. As for Dicky, he attacked Nicky’s flared tip without mercy, licking every inch of the dark pink throbbing organ. His hand fondled Nicky’s balls, rolling them around his palm or squeezing down on them.

“Dicky! Ngh- cut that out! Mmmm… just suck it, th-that hurts!” Nicky squirmed around but Dicky didn’t release. He did, however, move down the dick and swallow more of the length.

“Mmm… Dawn… use y-your tongue more!” Ricky moaned loudly, as he felt his sister’s tongue running around and teasing the bottom of his mushroom head. She proceeded to wrap her tongue around the shaft and use it to stroke Ricky while sucking him off. Drooling around the throbbing dick. “OH MAN!!! D-Dawn, I’m fucking close… d-deepthroat me!”

Dicky smirked around Nicky. He wasn’t going to deepthroat ever. Instead, he pulled off and pumped the cock at a furious, hungry pace. “Cum on my face, dude! Make me sexier!”

“F-Fuck Dic-Dicky!” Nicky moaned out, leaning further as his cock was pumped furiously by his Quad brother until the teen felt himself releasing a louder moan of pleasure as he began shooting. Jets of cum shot out right at Dicky, painting the handsome boy. Shooting over his eyes and lips, getting into his hair. Coating Dicky’s face. “Mmm… y-yes!”

Ricky was close behind. Shoving Dawn down, choking her on his six-inch cock as his toes curled once more. Shaking violently as cum flooded her throat, pumped deep into the girl. She managed to swallow his cum shot by shot, but there was eventually too much to handle. It filled her mouth and ran down her lips. Unlike Dicky, who was coated and able to lick cum up around his lips. Scooping it off himself, eating Nicky’s hot load.

As a little cum ran down their chins, Dicky and Dawn turned their attention to their pairing with a lustful led smirk. “Your turn.”

Ricky and Nicky shared a look, before nervously moving into position between their siblings' legs. Ricky was a little glad that he had lucked out and wasn’t looking at one of his brother’s cocks, since he did still consider himself mostly straight. Even if occasionally, a good looking guy or his brother, got his cock throbbing.

With one last look between the two boys, they dived in hungrily.


End file.
